villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Daniel J. D'Arby
Daniel J. D'Arby is one of the assassins hired by Dio Brando during the third arc of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. His stand, Osiris, represent one of the nine Egyptian gods of prosperity. Biography D'Arby is a professional gambler and skilled cheater. He and his younger brother Terence T. D'Arby both earned their lives only with gambling. He is hired by Dio to defeat Jotaro Kujo and his group. When they arrive at Egypt, looking for Dio's Mansion, he tricks them into gambling with him, in exchange for information. D'Arby throws two pieces of meat, to bet which one a cat in the wall nearby would get first. Jean Pierre Polnareff accepts his challenge, but loses, which is when D'Arby reveals his stand, who takes Polnareff's soul and turns it into a poker chip. He then reveals that the cat was actually his, angering them all. Joseph Joestar then puts a cup into the table and fills it with wine to the edge. The game this time would be that they had to drop coins into the cup, and the one who spilled the wine out loses. D'Arby inspects the cup, then starts the game by dropping five coins at once. Joseph cheats, using a piece of cotton hidden in his finger to drip more wine into the glass, but even so he ends losing and his soul is taken. Jotaro discovers that D'Arby had put a little piece of chocolate in the cup prior to the start of the game, tilting the cup a little. When he switch his place, the sun melts the chocolate, allowing him to put one more coin. Jotaro decides to challenge D'Arby to a poker game, which D'Arby states is the game he's the best at. As D'Arby starts dealing the cards, Jotaro breaks his finger, having noticed D'Arby was cheating by dealing him the second card of the deck. Avdol then asks a nearby boy to deal for them. After the cards are dealt, Jotaro keeps his cards on the table, telling he's fine with them. Jotaro starts a elaborate bluff, tricking D'Arby into thinking he was switching his cards with his stand Star Platinum by fetching himself a cigar and a cup of juice while D'Arby wasn't looking. Although D'Arby was confident, because the boy was actually his servant, Jotaro starts raising the bets, with his friends souls and even his mother's soul, asking for D'Arby to bet on information about Dio. Knowing Dio would kill him if he revealed the information, D'Arby falls for the bluff and admits defeat, fainting over the table and releasing all the souls he had captured. The high pressure of the game drives him crazy, as he starts to talk with the souls of his collection and asks them to play a game with him. Powers and Abilities D'Arby's stand, Osiris, gives him the power to take other's souls, and turn them into poker chips. He could do this normally, but because he thinks this is too boring, he prefers to take souls by gambling for them, so he set his stand to take over a soul only when his opponent admits defeat. His stand also gives him a high sense of touch, enabling him to know the page of a book or the number of a card only by touching it. Aside from that, D'Arby is very skilled at cheating, doing it even before the game starts. Gallery Images DarbyAnime.jpg|D'Arby in the anime Osiris.jpg|Osiris Egypt 9 Glory Gods (Anime).png Daniel's downfall.png Videos D'Arby the Gambler|The battle with D'Arby. Navigation de:D'Arby der Ältere Category:Collector of Souls Category:Cheater Category:Gamblers Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Assassins Category:Anime Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Deal Makers Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Delusional Category:Pawns Category:Non-Action Category:TV Show Villains Category:Trickster Category:Opportunists Category:Siblings Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Minion Category:On & Off Category:Lawful Neutral